


Buried

by solohux



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Armitage Hux, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Kylo Ren, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Omega Kylo Ren, Pre-TFA, Trapped, mentions of mpreg, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/pseuds/solohux
Summary: The building was already collapsing on top of them, foundations rippling, crumbling upon them and their meeting, which was taking place one level underground in a secure room of the planet's main constitutional building. Though Kylo and Hux are both unharmed, it’s going to be a long time before the Order can track Hux’s distress signal from his surviving comlink and dig them out.Kylo's heat chooses now to strike.





	Buried

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO.
> 
> Y'all know how much I love Omega Kylo. I was watching that Friends episode where Joey and Ross get stuck on the roof of a building and my mind immediately made it ABO Kylux but with starships etc being an option, rescuing Hux and Kylo from the top of a building wouldn't be an issue. So, my brain went 'let's put them underground' and this is the result. 
> 
> Enjoy! Not beta'ed. Mistakes may be here and I apologise!

Timing has never been Kylo’s speciality. Lateness, behind time, showing up when _he_ wanted to instead of it being dictated to him. Defying an alpha’s orders gives Kylo a great deal of pleasure. Ben wasn’t any different, his careless ways in regard to time-keeping— _conforming to others_ —is one of the only things that Kylo has kept in wake of the boy’s destruction. Never on time, he’s been late for everything he’s ever been invited to, involved in; Jedi Academy lessons, medical appointments, Leia’s political meetings. Always a rebel at heart, wanting chaos, Kylo embraces that side of his omega biology, refuting the rest with an alpha-like growl.

Now, it seems, his lack of care towards his punctuality and preparedness has brought _this_ upon him. The Force is taunting him, he can feel it. Now, he’s trapped under a building with Hux, of all people. _General_ Hux, Snoke’s rabid cur that has been the bane of Kylo’s existence since he came to the _Finalizer_ almost three years ago. Armitage, Kylo’s silly crush who thought he was an immature, reckless brute with no regard for anyone except himself.

The mission, directly from Snoke himself: escort General Hux to a pre-arranged meeting to discuss negotiations with the leader of Majiiea and act as the intimidator should the leader be reluctant to sign the trade agreement. Eager to please his unyielding master, Kylo had been proud of the way things were going, choosing to ignore Hux and his incredible negotiation skills for the success of the mission. Ignoring the alpha General is just a reflex now for Kylo; crushes are for schoolchildren after all. They’re pointless feelings that make Kylo’s stomach transform into butterflies whenever he sees him, smells his strong scent. He may not be built as strongly as some of the other alphas in the First Order but by Vader’s ashes, Kylo admires him…more than he should.

But before the negotiations could be finalised by signing the dotted lines, the Majiieans needed time to discuss their final terms, leaving Hux and Kylo alone in the meeting room. It was mere moments after the three alien comrades had stepped out of the room that Kylo had sensed a disturbance but all too late. The building was already collapsing on top of them, foundations rippling, crumbling upon them and their meeting which was taking place a level _underground_ in a secure room of the Majiiea constitutional building. Though he and Hux are both unharmed, it’s going to be a long time before the Order can track Hux’s distress signal from his surviving comlink and dig them out. Luckily, back-up generators have kept the hexagonal wall lights lit, bathing their small space in a warm white glow. The Force _would_ be an option but Kylo doesn’t know the extent of the damage to the infrastructure; using his powers to blast their way out could mean injury to them both.

Most of the room is crushed and debris lies everywhere. The ceiling has held as best as it can but falling rubble has more than halved the room’s already-small size, giving them a closet-like amount of space to dwell in before they’re found. From wall-to-wall, Kylo would estimate that it’s a little more than his wingspan. They’d both be able to stand up, too, without banging their heads on the collapsed ceiling but the height of their trapped space is insignificant; it’s the suffocating width that is giving Kylo and his _biology_ some issues. Sitting opposite Hux in such close quarters is agony, Kylo finds, staring at him from behind the safety of his helmet and admiring everything about his handsome face; sharp cheekbones, almost-translucent eyelashes, the clashing of greens and blues inside of his pale eyes. He can even watch the movements of Hux’s pupils as the alpha entertains himself with the small dagger that he keeps inside of his greatcoat sleeve, flipping it in his palm and doing little impressive tricks as he flicks it and catches it at the hilt without hurting himself. Kylo has never been aroused by something so simple in his life. He swallows hard, clenching his fists as he crosses his legs underneath him and wishing he could just curl up and hide from the alpha.

Beneath his layers of thick, black robes, Kylo feels that his temperature seems to be rising. At first, he puts it down to _mild_ claustrophobia and the lack of air but he won’t take his helmet off; it’s the only thing that’s filtering Hux’s scent, his pheromones, and keeping them out of Kylo’s lungs whilst keeping his ripe omega scent _in_. It’s only when the familiar pang of need flutters deep inside of his gut that he knows what’s happening. 

Timing, in more ways that this, is out to _get_ him and punish him for his wrongdoings. This month, the First of the new Galactic Standard Calendar, is his heat month. It’s what every omegan specialist told him when he presented in his mid-teens and he demanded that he be put on suppressants; his body needs to go through a natural heat cycle at least once a year to keep him fertile, to keep him healthy. His body, his _infernal_ biology, has chosen _this moment_ to send him into his annual heat.

Being a powerful Force user isn’t enough, being Vader’s grandson isn’t enough, being strong, keen and fearless isn’t enough. Nothing is enough. Kylo Ren is in heat. 

It’s well-known amongst omegas that annual heat-freeing sneaks up like a coiled predator on suspecting prey if not calculated, if not aided by a medic. Kylo, cursing himself and his stubbornness inherited from Leia, had become too consumed with this mission— _Hux_ —and neglected to calculate when he took his last pill. Three days ago? Four? _Five?_ It must be seven. Seven days without a little pink suppressant pill for him means a heat. And, true to form, here it is.

Kylo lets his head clunk against the wall. 

“Ren?” Hux looks over. “You’re breathing rather heavily through that bucket of yours. You’re not shutting down, are you?”

“I’m not a droid.”

“Yes. Yes, I’m aware. It was a joke, Master Ren. Something to, perhaps, lighten the mood until we’re found.”

Kylo doubts anything could do that, unless he could somehow make his fantasies about having Hux pin him down into his bedsheets and fuck him through his heat. Gods, the last two of his heats have consisted of Kylo flying off-ship for a week to a safe house and dreams that the dildo that he fucks himself on for days is Hux’s, that it’s Hux’s knot that fills him and breeds him.

“Just stop talking,” Kylo breathes, folding his arms over his belly. The heat—the physical warmth of his skin—has spread everywhere now, from his forehead down to his toes. Every part of him is beginning to burn, inside and out.

“ _Look,_ Ren, we’re stuck here until someone rescues us to the _least_ you can do is—” Hux pauses, stopping abruptly, letting his dagger drop from his hand and leaning into the space between them. Kylo sees his nostrils flaring. “You’re going into heat.” Hux said softly, almost sympathetically.

_Great._ Kylo rolls his eyes. His helmet isn’t designed to keep such strong pheromones inside. His filters have failed, just like the rest of his existence.

“It’s a scheduled heat. I have to take breaks from my suppressants.”

“You’re an omega.”

“Mm.” Kylo pauses as words become lost, wanting actions instead.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

They’re silent for a long while until Hux speaks, “I’m sorry. This mission was my idea. I suppose I’m partly to blame for us— _you_ —getting stuck here.”

Kylo frowns. Having known and _studied_ Hux for almost three years, apologising for something that isn’t his fault seems completely out of character. “I don’t need your sympathy just because I’m an omega.”

“It’s not sympathy,” Hux snaps back. Kylo sees something change in Hux’s eyes, going from the pale colours to burning with an angered fire. Kylo feels a little intimidated, which turns him on even more. “I…have seen the effects of a heat on an omega. My closest friend at the Academy was an omega.” Hux’s gaze drops, obviously pained by his memories. “I was with him when he first presented. It was History class. We were sat at the back of the class when he fainted. He’d been complaining of stomach cramps all morning but the food in that cafeteria was so terrible that it wasn’t odd to see students fall ill after lunch. I was already an alpha and his scent—it was so _ripe._ I held him before he was—before he was dragged away and I didn’t see him again. Ever. I know of your hurt, Ren, even if you don’t believe me.”

“Whatever.” The discourteous reply that Kylo wanted fails as a result of the huskiness in his tone, the raggedness of his breathing through his vocoder. He can’t help but dwell on Hux’s tale, thinking about the poor omega boy and what became of him after he was taken away. Sterilised? Expelled? _Sold?_ All seem viable outcomes when omegas are in question. Treated like objects and not people. Kylo spares a moment for the fallen comrade before his mind becomes dominated by his own omega issues once again. His skin is becoming more and more sensitive with each passing moment, especially around his chest. Each breath makes the roughness of his undershirt chafe against his nipples, so much so that he’s _certain_ that Hux can see them through his layers of robes.

“Ren,” Hux says, softly. Out of the corner of his eye, Kylo sees Hux reach for him before pulling his hand back with lightning-quick speed. “What can I do?”

“Nothing,” Kylo snarls. Snarling is better than moaning, he thinks. It takes all of his restraint not to reach down and begin to stroke his now-erect cock through his pants. “I am _fine_.”

He isn’t fine. He’s far from fine but Kylo Ren isn’t going to allow his heat to get the better of him. Shifting his position, he unfolds his crossed legs and sits sideways with his knees bent up as though trying to curl in on himself but nothing works. Even his helmet feels tight, he can feel the condensation of his breath welling up on the inside of the metal and making his every breath feel unbearably hot. Wracked with shivers, his body trembles as he feels the seat of his black trousers become wetter and wetter with each wave of slick that dribbles out of him, his hole _fluttering_ of its own accord as though impatient to be knotted.

“Ren?” Hux asks, worry now evident in his clipped voice. “Kylo?”

Kylo moans upon hearing his first name upon Hux’s tongue. The small space of their enclosed hollow is filled with Kylo’s heat scent, even he can smell himself now, ripe and ready for taking. Everything around him is getting unbearably hot now. Rivulets of sweat trickle down his face and neck, he can feel his hair sticking to the back of his neck just at the base of his helmet. He moans deep in his throat, his fingers and toes curling, arms folded over his belly in hopes that it’ll quell the pain. It doesn’t.

“Lie across me,” Hux orders, his hands loosely gripping Kylo’s shaking biceps. “Shh. It’s going to be alright. Just breathe. Here, my scent might help you.”

Doubting it but unable to do anything but whimper, Kylo allows himself to be pulled into Hux’s lap, sighing at the most meagre of contact from Hux. It’s enough to make his body feel like jelly as he melts down and rests his helmeted head on Hux’s thigh. Being so close to Hux’s groin does _nothing_ but heighten Kylo’s needs. Truly, the filters in his mask aren’t strong enough to block such potent alpha pheromones when so close to the origin area. His ‘cheek’ rests in Hux’s lap so he stares at the wall he was just leaning against, embarrassed that there’s a wet patch on the floor from his leaking slick. If Hux notices, the alpha does not comment.

“Why don’t you take this off?” Hux gives the side of Kylo’s mask a little tap. “It may help you breathe.”

“No.”

“Stubborn. Why not? You must be sweating in there. Your body is already so warm. I can feel it radiating off you.”

“You’ve never seen my face.”

There’s a pause, an unpleasant one. The only sound that fills the silence is Kylo’s ragged breaths.

“That…isn’t entirely true,” Hux replies hesitantly. Kylo turns over until he’s looking up at the ceiling of their little alcove, looking up at Hux’s pale, radiant face to find a sheepish expression on his face.

“You can’t— _when?”_ No one is meant to know what he looks like. As well as forbidding the use of his birth name, Snoke has ordered Kylo to hide his appearance from everyone, including his co-commander, to help keep his past life hidden and build up his _Jedi Killer_ reputation. The specially designed helmet was a gift from his Master on his first meeting with him after the massacre, a gift that would aid in concealing his omega status from enemies and save him from alphas trying use their natural dominance to overpower him.

“A few months ago now. Your presence was required for Stormtrooper inspection but you weren’t responding to your comm messages. I tracked your last known location to the private training rooms on Deck 99-1A. I entered my clearance code to unlock the door when you didn’t answer, fearing that you’d injured yourself and passed out but instead, I—.” Hux stops, and Kylo feels the alpha’s hand rest atop the crest of his mask. “You were asleep on one of the benches, sat up and leaning back against the wall. The training droids had deactivated themselves so I can only presume you’d been napping for a while. It took me a moment to realise that the person was _you._ You’re so young, Ren. So much younger than I imagined you. And human, too.”

“Human?”

“Indeed,” Hux chuckles. “There are bets amongst the officers on the _Finalizer_ about your species. They say that one so strong with the Force, someone so close to the Supreme Leader must be alien like he is. An alpha? Absolutely.”

“Pfft.”

“I know. Stereotypical views that a strong body and mind means that person must be an alpha.”

“I have an elixir,” Kylo huffs, ignoring his dizziness and trying to concentrate on the feeling of Hux tapping gently against his helmet. “It covers my scent.”

“Ah,” Hux says. “That’ll explain why I didn’t smell that you’re an omega on that day.”

It somehow manages to get through to Kylo’s hormone-crazy brain that Hux being gentle with him, soothing him, and not trying to rip his robes off him and fuck him silly.

“How are you so calm?” Kylo asks.

“I can control myself,” Hux assures. “You don’t have to worry that I’ll take advantage of you.” 

Kylo _almost_ wants to roll his eyes. What if he _wants_ Hux to take advantage of him? Kylo curses himself for crushing on the _only_ Imperial alpha that can seemingly resist the alluring scent of an omega in heat.

“I hate this,” Kylo lets out a small sob as he felt his walls crumble. “I hate this.”

“You’re strong, Kylo,” Hux sooths. “You can do this. Phasma will be on her way and we’ll getting out soon. ”

“I want you.” _Damn,_ Kylo did _not_ mean to verbalise that but he finds that his mouth is still talking. “I need you and I want you to fuck me. Please, Hux, I want you, I’ve always wanted you.”

Hux stiffens, Kylo immediately regrets his confession but to his surprise, Hux leans down and plants a kiss atop the forehead of Kylo’s mask. Despite him not being able to feel the contact, the kiss makes Kylo sigh with content.

“You’re an incredible specimen, Ren.” He pauses, then adds softly, “And I want you too. But you’re in heat. You cannot be sure about—”

“I’m sure,” Kylo rasps. “T-take it off.” He’s whining now, slowly bucking his hips in the air as though wanting _any_ sort of friction against his ass and his cock. “Take my mask off. _Please, Hux._ ”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes. I c-can’t breathe anymore.”

Kylo lies still and pliant as Hux tries to work out how the helmet works but it’s only another few moments before he finds to two clasps underneath the ‘ears’ and releases them with a _hiss,_ making the mouthpiece slide up and unfasten. Holding his breath, Kylo closes his eyes as Hux very gently eases the mask from his head, overcome by the hot air touching his face and almost _afraid_ to see Hux’s reaction to his face.

“Please open your eyes, Kylo,” Hux whispers, and Kylo feels an unfamiliar but welcomed gloved hand smoothing through his damp, dark hair. “I want to see your eyes.”

Like blinking into the sun, Kylo allows his eyelids to flutter open to take in Hux’s form with his own eyes for the first time and not through the visor of his mask. The alpha looks paler, his skin akin to something ethereal that little Ben would have seen in his storybooks about elves and wizards. Those pale eyes enrapture Kylo; he’s lost in the raging storm between the aquamarine of the crashing waves and the steely blue of the cloudless sky. Hux’s pupils dilate, too, blowing wide as he obviously catches more of Kylo’s scent now that the mask is gone.

“Hux.”

“You’re beautiful, Ren. Since that day, since I saw you—the real you—for the first time, I lusted for you. But this is just your heat talking. It’s making you unsure.”

Still reeling at the compliment and trying not to shy away like a blushing omega virgin, Kylo grits his teeth, “I’m sure, Hux. I wanted you before this happened. I used to get off imagining you were fucking me—.” Kriff, someone needs to stop his mouth. “Your knot—I’d drool over it. I want you to pin me down and fuck me. I’d watch you from across the bridge and _crave_ your touch. You’re so sharp and intelligent, it turns me on so much—”

“Stop, Ren,” Hux says firmly. He clasps his hand over Kylo’s mouth and the contact of his skin is enough to send Kylo into a frenzy. He keens, body arching upwards as his hormones go into overdrive at the touch of an alpha; the only alpha he’s ever craved like this. “Ren, no. Try to breathe through it. We don’t want it this way.”

“Please… Oh god, please. I can’t. I’m asking you to!”

“We shouldn’t, Kylo.”

“Please, Hux,” he whimpers, burying his face in Hux’s stomach, inhaling his scent and his warmth, fucking the air with his stuttering hips. “I need you.”

“The Supreme Leader wouldn’t approve. You’re his prized apprentice. He told me that he will choose your mate for you when you’re ripe enough. We shouldn’t—”

“ _I decide._ And I want you.” Kylo sits up and shuffles out of Hux’s lap as though in a trance, desperate to undress so he begins stripping himself of his robes, assaulting Hux’s senses full-on with his tantalising pheromones. He’s shirtless in a matter of seconds, his thick chest glistening with beads of sweat that drip down the centre of his sculpted tits, each heavy breath making him shimmer.

“Gods, Ren,” Hux licks his lips, shifting awkwardly as though his growing erection is making him uncomfortable.

“I want you and I know you want me too,” Kylo crawls back into Hux’s lap and unbuttons the top of his dark trousers, loosening them around his wide hips to reveal the band of his black briefs, teasing. Straddling Hux’s lap, Kylo grinds down and leans his forehead on Hux’s shoulder in the hopes that the craning of his neck will entice Hux to scent him, perhaps even mark him. He can feel Hux’s uncertainty through the Force, his hesitation, but Kylo _knows_ that he desires him just as much as he craves the alpha. It isn’t long before Hux has given in and he’s pressing his face into Kylo’s neck and inhaling his ripe, fertile and potent scent straight from the source, the scent glands in his neck.

Beneath him and between their bodies, Kylo can feel Hux growing harder and harder with each inhale he takes. The omega finds himself rocking back and forth in irregular grinds, making pleased little whines as he moves. Hux’s _suddenly ungloved_ hand slips around Kylo’s waist and down past the band of his briefs to where his puckering hole clenches needily around nothing. When his finger slips down and in-between Kylo’s cheeks to brush against his entrance, the omega jolts forward as though electrocuted, gasping like the backstreet whores of Coruscant.

“Oh stars,” Hux bites his hip, closing his eyes as he rubs over Kylo’s hole, drawing more and more needy whines from him. “You’re so wet, Ren. So sweet and ready, aren’t you?”

Kylo nods furiously, grinding down on Hux’s fingers in the hopes that one of them will slip inside of him whilst chanting _please please please_ into the alpha’s cheek, his mind completely filled with pure desire and want. Never has he been so happy to embrace his omega needs.

Hux slowly slips a finger in, then two, then three, easily, all the way up to his knuckle without resistance. Kylo sobs in pure pleasure, concaving forwards into Hux’s body as though wanting to bury himself inside of him and make a nest, make a home. Every fibre of his being is still burning but, now, instead of it being painful, it’s like he’s finally taken the antidote to his poison; _Hux._ It’s almost too much, having Hux’s finger caress his most intimate part of his body but he’s writhing and trembling with each slow jerk of Hux’s fingers inside of him.

“I need more,” he pants, nuzzling Hux’s cheek. “Please, I need more, Hux.” He ineffectively tugs at his pants, trying to get out of them, before giving up, unable to concentrate on it. “ _Please_.”

“I want you.” Hux licks at Kylo’s ear as he whispers, “I want you, Kylo.”

Kylo finds himself swept up in warm and safe arms, both encasing his body in an embrace as Hux tries to shift them both—but Kylo is much too heavy for Hux to move him alone. Helping, Kylo aids Hux in manoeuvring them into a better position, with the omega flat on his back and the alpha between his open, trembling legs. With little room to work with in the collapsed room, it doesn’t make for the most romantic of moments but Kylo doesn’t care. He screws his eyes shut, whimpering, body on fire, Hux isn’t touching him anymore, where’s he gone—

“Ssh, Ren. Here, shuffle over.” Hux’s hand on his belly reassures him that he’s not alone, guiding him to where Hux has spread his greatcoat out on the ground. Kylo wants to blush at the alpha’s softness.

Then Hux is on top of him, naked, and it’s the first time that Kylo has seen Hux without clothes on. Whilst not bony enough that his ribs can be seen, Hux is certainly _thin._ A spritz of freckles dot themselves over his narrow shoulders, his clavicle looks prominent enough for Kylo to make his nest in. He’s pale, much paler than Kylo, but his copper hair looks like a crown in the low light of their safe space. He’s beautiful, the most handsome alpha that Kylo has ever set his eyes on—and he’s seen a few.

“Your turn,” Hux says as he carefully begins to tug Kylo’s pants off, taking his soaked briefs with him, tossing them aside to marvel at the sculptured omega beneath him. Each touch sends sparks through Kylo’s veins, making him shudder and clench, uncontrollably so when Hux’s lips begin making kisses all the way up Kylo’s belly to his tits, licking over his perking nipples before diving right in for a deep kiss. As Hux’s tongue pushes inside of his mouth, Kylo brings his legs up and wraps them around Hux’s waist, feeling the slick covering his thighs and his ass cheeks, drenched in his own lubrication. 

“Alpha,” Kylo breathes, eyes half-lidded, lips plump from such a passionate kiss. “Need…”

“I know what you need, omega,” Hux replies, still hovering over Kylo. Their cocks rub against each other, sending Kylo into a mess of loud moaning sounds. “You need me.”

“I do, I need you—”

“Hush, now. There’s a good boy.”

“Nnghh, Hux.”

“Let me help you. You’re so pretty, so wet just for me. Relax, my darling omega. Relax.”

Kylo does as he’s told, pliant when Hux pushes Kylo’s legs apart to spread him open, taking a hold of his hips to steady the omega’s gentle trembles. Kylo watches Hux carefully, looking down to where he’s being entered to the alpha’s expression as he pushes the tip of his throbbing cock into his quivering hole. Both of them pant hard, Kylo’s thighs trembling as he widened his legs invitingly. Maker, they’re so close, so close, his entrance is squelched embarrassingly as he clenches and unclenches in anticipation of being filled by _his_ alpha—

Hux slides home easily with one long, slow thrust of his hips. Kylo screams in relief. It’s like flashes of white are exploding behind his eyelids, the Force is pulsing so strongly at his fingertips that he worries that he’ll accidentally bring the rest of the rubble down on their heads.

“Talk to me, Ren.”

Kylo wonders how Hux can still sound so calm when _his_ voice is completely trembling, “I’m good.”

Hux laughs, it’s a glorious sound, “Good? I’ll have to step up my game if my omega thinks that I’m just _good._ ”

 _My omega._ The phrase alone makes Kylo squeak with desire. The increase in thrusting makes him yell. The alpha’s hands roam all over his body as he fucks him harder, so hard that his ginger hair breaks free of its gelled prison, flopping over his forehead. It may only be a simple change but it turns Kylo on; the General’s unkempt appearance is his new favourite look.

“Shit,” Kylo groans, cocking his head to the side when Hux’s kisses trail over from his lips to his jawline. “Gods, Hux. You are— _oh_ , I can’t—” He trails off into babbling incoherence, his head tipping back as Hux licks at the curve of his clavicle. “Yes, _more_. I need _more_ — “

“You’re so beautiful, Kylo,” Hux murmurs into Kylo’s skin. The omega keens underneath the praise. “So pretty. I knew it when I first saw you, I knew I wanted to make you mine.” With one hand firm on Kylo’s hips, he reaches down to touch Kylo where they’re joined, to the gentle stretching skin of the omega’s hole around the alpha’s bulging knot. He’s still so warm, slick still leaking out of him with each of Hux’s touches. “Come with me.”

The moment the alpha’s hand wraps around his pretty, little cock, Kylo comes so hard that his body arches and his voice is screamed raw. Hux pounds him through it, and Kylo doesn’t see the way Hux stares at him with such a wild and unyielding admiration that would be enough to melt the heart of any omega. The former trembles and clenches hard around Hux’s knotting cock, finally opening his eyes once he’s stopped spurting come over his own belly, and he sees Hux’s slender lips wrap around a gloriously loud moan as his knot truly begins to swell. But to Kylo’s immense displeasure, Hux shifts to pull out.

“No, no, don’t stop,” Kylo begs breathlessly, reaching his hand out in gesture to stop Hux but, instead, Hux takes hold of Kylo’s hand and interlaces their fingers.

“I’ll knot,” Hux whispers shakily, slowing his thrusts. He blinks, using his free hand to brush his hair back into place. “You’re in heat, I’ll get you preg—”

“I want that,” Kylo insists, staring straight into Hux’s eyes. “I want you. In every way.”

Kylo is half-expecting Hux to freak out, push him away and sit in silence until they’re rescued but their fingers suddenly become unlaced and Hux is cupping Kylo’s cheek, leaning down in such a way that his cock presses back inside him.

“I want that, too.” Relief floods Hux’s tone, and Kylo’s mind. “Gods, Ren. I thought you despised me.”

Embarrassed, Kylo casts his gaze away, “I didn’t know how to show that I cared.”

“I figured. You know, you can act like such an alpha at times.”

“That’s offensive.”

Hux nods. “Indeed? And what’s my pretty omega going to do about it?” Teasingly, Hux swirls a finger around Kylo’s puckering hole, making the omega yelp. “Good boy. Yes, yes, you’ll look so full with my pups.”

“Oh, shit. Fuck me, _fill me._ ”

Hux’s eyes brighten, sparkling like the sun-bathed ocean as he slides back home. He leans down, putting a little of his weight onto the omega’s strong body as their lips lock in a heated and deep kiss. Kylo moans into Hux’s mouth, clenching and unclenching around the alpha’s knot, rocking himself and grinding incessantly. Kylo’s name is on Hux’s lips as the alpha finally spills himself inside of Kylo, bucking his hips forward in the aftershocks before slowing to a stop. Already, Kylo can’t believe how full he feels; the sensation of Hux’s knot literally pulsing inside of him, making him pregnant, is enough to make his own cock hard again. The knot swells, causing both of them to grunt as Kylo pushes down deeper to accommodate it, eyes rolling up in his head as he came again, his omegan cock is dry but his hole is fluttering again, almost vibrating around the spilling knot.

When Kylo comes back around, totally blissed out and body feeling cool for the first time since they became trapped hours again, he’s changed positions. Now, he’s cuddled against Hux’s chest in the style of being the little spoon despite his width being almost twice of Hux’s. Wriggling his hips, he deduces that Hux’s knot is still inside of him. His head is resting on one of Hux’s arms whilst a soft, familiar hand plays with his hair, warm lips on the nape of his neck.

“Mmm,” he mumbles groggily, fluttering his eyelids open, wishing he could see Hux’s own post-coital glow. “Does this mean that you’ll buy me dinner now?”

Hux chuckles, “Feeling better, I see.”

“Much,” Kylo sighs. It’s only a temporary respite before he’s overcome by the heat again but by then, they’ll be back on the _Finalizer_ by then, hopefully. Perhaps, then, Hux can mark him, make it official. But Kylo’s insecurities flood him before he can keep on smiling: why didn’t Hux mark him up now? Hadn’t he presented his neck enough during their copulation? Did he do something wrong?

“Come back to me,” Hux says quietly. “Ren, you’re glazing over. I wasn’t too hard on you, was I?”

“No! _No,_ never,” Kylo says. “It’s just—uh—why didn’t you claim me?”

“Oh, Ren,” Hux’s lips trail across Kylo’s shoulders. “Is that what you’re thinking about?”

“Well…”

“My precious omega. It’s tradition to only place a claim on an omega on the final day of their heat. Don’t you know that?”

“Tradition _where_?”

“Everywhere.”

“No, it isn’t!”

Their bickering resumes as Hux’s knot deflates and shrinks down enough for him to pull out, his hold still making Kylo feel warm and safe. They spoon even after they get dressed again, lying on the hard floor with Hux’s greatcoat spread under Kylo’s body—a courting act. Kylo wants to blush.

Then, there comes Phasma.

It isn’t long until the First Order’s elite stormtroopers and their alpha Captian find the lost General and Knight underneath the rubble in their little hollow, their own quiet corner of the universe. Their bright searchlights floor their dimly lit little room as they pull away each fallen rock piece by piece until they’re both able to stand. But Phasma is staying silent. Kylo can sense her amusement even with her helmet still on; something isn’t right. Does she know what they’ve done? Of course she does; Hux’s hair is in disarray, not to mention the semen on the ground and Kylo’s lingering heat scent filling the air. It’s painfully _obvious,_ so much so that Kylo actually feels in pain.

“You really should have switched off your comlink, General, sir,” she mentions casually.

“ _What_ —?!” They both exclaim in unison.

“If it’s not too bold, sirs, it’s about time, both of you. And should I say, congratulations.” Phasma inclines her head to Kylo’s belly before she turns on her heels and walks away.

Her timing, it would seem, is impeccable. Kylo wants to learn from her.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Kylo totally gets pregnant. Yes, he and Hux ride out the rest of Kylo's heat together and, yes, Hux totally claims Kylo and they become mates. HAPPY ENDING! I'll graciously ignore my favourite kylux mpreg/kid headcanon where Snoke wants to take their baby and train them as his weapon so Hux and Kylo rebel against him. Let's pretend they can be happy, straight from the off!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> My tumblr is [@solohux](http://solohux.tumblr.com/)❤️
> 
> And I'm also on twitter now! Find me [@solohuxx](https://mobile.twitter.com/solohuxx) 💙


End file.
